


Drunk

by FlowerSlices



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerSlices/pseuds/FlowerSlices
Summary: Work from:Jasmine
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Work from:Jasmine

他的双膝发软，他就这样倒在了床上，不是因为毒品，他今天没吸毒，而是有人用一股无形的力量攥住了他。他甚至不用回头，就能从气味辨别出他是谁。

“Axl……”他抗拒般地颤抖着喊他的名字。

他听见Axl发出了一声轻笑，就像细小的摩擦声，Axl的头发随着他的笑意一起在他的耳廓边游荡，他的脑袋下意识地晃动，却被那人从后面直接摁进了床垫里。他的视线与呼吸被剥夺了一秒，他闻见了床单上干净的清洁过的味道，然后他被揪着头发被迫后仰了头。

“你他妈的想干嘛啊？”Izzy严厉地、仓促地骂了一声。

“我喝醉了，我不知道我想干嘛。”Axl讥嘲地笑道。

“你他妈根本没醉。”Izzy咬着牙说道，他感到Axl压在他身上，他的手腕被他狠狠捏着，他甚至能听得见骨骼咯咯作响的声音。他的头发杂乱地落到了前面，在模糊不清的视线里，他看见窗外有一缕光照进了这个暗沉沉的房间。他们的呼吸声在黑暗中猛烈碰撞，有一种邪恶的秘密在角落里隐秘地发酵的感觉。

“我说我醉了就是醉了。”他像个孩子般抗议道。

然后他把膝盖一抵，他只能以半跪的姿势把后面毫无保留地朝向了他。

“老天……你就不能……”他愤恨地问出声。

“不能什么？”Axl正在脱他的裤子。

“不能换个姿势吗？”

他听见Axl大笑了一声，他也快被他气笑了。

“你越不喜欢我越要这样。”他很是得意地发表了一句不容抗拒的言论。

他的屁股已经暴露在了冰凉的空气中，这使他在羞恼的同时又感到战栗和不安。但是他的前方已经半硬了，就在刚才那番粗鲁且没有任何道理可言的对待中，他的阴茎就这样抬起了头，这让他屈辱地感到自己或许是享受痛苦的。

润滑剂就在旁边的床头柜里，Axl轻轻一拉抽屉就拿了出来，味道是某种健康的植物气息，Axl的手指就着粘稠的液体直挺挺地插了进去，Izzy猛地抬起头呻吟了一下。

“你的抗痛能力怎么越来越弱了？”Axl嘲讽地笑道，这让Izzy'咬住了牙再不肯轻易出声。

他往里捅深了一点，Izzy觉得自己的身体正在发烫，他不得不随着Axl进入的手指而扭动着身体，这让他觉得自己像个妓女。

“Izzy Stradlin，”Axl又插了一根手指进去，“你还真是够奇妙的，一般都是操多了就不会那么怕疼了，但你……”

他笑了一声，手指在紧涩的肠道中往前探进，就像童年时调皮的孩子把手指伸进一个黑黢黢的岩洞那般充满着求知若渴的探险精神。然而不同的时，童年时那种幼稚鲁莽的游戏会有着未知的胆怯，而此时这种不可思议的深入让他很确定，终点就是通往天堂。

“我要进来了。”这句话根本就不是什么预告词或提示语，而是某种冲锋时的口号，因为他在说这句的时候，他已经进来了。

后面被撑开得满满的，他觉得身体有一种胀痛感，又有一种撕裂感，奇奇怪怪的感受带来的后果就是他的身体越加不受控制的扭动。他想，毕竟后面还是不是天生就是为了进入的，这样的开场实在太难受了，虽然他知道后面会有怎样的欢愉和快感，但是前面的折磨与钝痛却仍在每一次都提醒他，他在做着不合适的事情。但是他毫无办法。

他听见Axl发出了一声赞叹般的喘息，那些轻声絮语的赞颂他的后面有多热有多紧的话被他自动过滤了，这种全然被欲望操控的恭维没有任何可听的必要。Axl的长发在每次进行这样的活动时都会落到他的后颈处，让他觉得身体都在痒，他有时候想尝试用手把他的头发拨开，但是每一次都被他拍开了。

他的动作总带着一种全方位的压制，从头到手到腿，他好像在被他轻易地弯折、打开，此时他不是一个人，而是一件可塑的形体。然而在接触到Axl的肌肤间粗暴的摩擦时，他又总能在这样近乎强奸般的压迫中感到燎原的火在他的下腹疯狂地燃烧。

Axl捏着他的屁股，像是竭尽所能地掰开着那个狭小的通道，肉体撞击的声音是如此的没有美感，但听起来又似乎拥有着韵律。Axl的性器在他紧闭的肠道中昂扬地进人，他的穴肉饥渴地缴附着这个外来的异物，以摧毁的方式迎接着它，摧毁的是思维与理智，迎接的是欲望与肉体。就像是南北两极的磁石不可控地吸附在一起，他的甬道完全在为Axl的到来狂欢般地敞开着。

这是一个没有任何守卫的城门，Axl任凭本能操纵着自己的动作，他肆意地挞伐着柔软湿热的洞口，那长长的、仿佛深不见底的穴道，正在为他大开方便之门，就像火苗急不可耐地涌上干燥的木柴，他感到自己的身体与Izzy的身体连接的地方起了一团永远不会熄灭的火、

而他甚至连灭火器都不用带，这该死的避孕套可以被他弃置在一旁，只因为Izzy Sttradlin根本不会怀孕。在激烈之时，他总喜欢抓着他黑色的头发，听他吃痛的声音从齿缝中传来，他知道此刻Izzy拉紧的头皮一定会有一种头晕目眩的感觉，这让他觉得自己正在轻松的操控他。偶尔他也喜欢低下头咬他的脖子，就像叼着什么猎物一般，他感到他的身体在他的底下扑腾，但是永远都不能翻过来，就像他倒完了鱼缸里的水，看着一只鱼在干燥的地面徒劳地跳跃，然后他会在他奄奄一息之时给予他生。

淫糜的液体顺着Izzy的股缝流了下来，进入的过程总会在开头的艰难之后进入顺理成章般的畅通，那刚刚溢满着清洁味道的床单此时已被他们液体的味道浸淫，爱欲的气息是魔鬼的香水，在并不算好闻的味道里让人欲罢不能。

他拉开Izzy的双腿，以更舒服的方式进入，他蛮横地抽插着，就像这一切是没有终点的最后一次。汗水自额头滑落，他的长发湿了一点，但仍然能够撩拨着身下的人，让他神魂激荡。

“哦，Izzy，别忍了，给我喊出来吧……”细细地低语道，然后猛烈地一记抽插，他听见Izzy果然叫喊了出来，这让他很满意。

Izzy的双手被他压在了头顶，绝对臣服的姿势。他的屁股仍然在被他硕大的器物粗鲁地入侵着，他感觉自己像一个弹簧，可以被他拉伸成各种形态，而在熟知他并不是什么会坏掉的物件而是一个人的时候，这其中的力量又是加倍的。

Axl在他身体里高潮的时候，就像他们之间擦出的火终于燃烧到了顶峰，然后砰的一声熄灭。他射了进去，像以前一样，他装载着他的精液，就像把他们之间发生过的事情也一并遗留在了他一个人身上，而Axl走的时候什么也不会带走。

Axl在他旁边躺了下来，他们的喘息声逐渐平稳，他看见他浅绿色的眼睛像是狼一样在黑暗中盯梢着他，他看见他嘴角得意的轻笑，就像不需任何努力就能获得一个活生生的猎物。此时的月亮又大又圆，光顺着窗框射进来，在床上投下一个不规则的四边形，他们并非全然出于黑暗中，但是这样朦胧的月光倒不如没有，因为他承受不了这样美好的情境，浪漫到令人心碎的银辉，会让他们刚才的举动显得格格不入的同时且十分可笑。

他的身体酸麻疲惫，连翻身的力气都没有。

“我觉得你以后可以叫得再大声一点儿，”Axl耸耸肩，轻描淡写地下着结论，“反正又没人会听见。”

Izzy只瞪了他一眼，他的视线很快就瞟向了别处。

Axl自觉没趣，拿起外套准备转身离开，他刚一从床上坐起来，Izzy就拉住了他的手臂，他疑惑地回过头，一缕长发在一瞬间飘拂了一瞬，Izzy莫名生出一种想伸出手接在掌心的感觉，他忍住了。

“你什么时候可以在不醉的时候这样？”他觉得问完话的自己很蠢，他甚至连做爱这个词都不想用。

“哪样？”Axl在明知故问。

“就是当你把你的鸡巴插进我的屁股的时候。”

少见的，Axl竟然没有笑，他只是有些局促地做了一个无所谓的手势：“嗯……看我心情吧，反正这都没有区别不是吗？”

他下了床，穿上了裤子，他打开门，离开了。关门的声音很轻，在Izzy听来却如轰然巨响。月光寂寞地照亮着他，他抬起手臂，仿佛在托着一缕并不存在的发。他叹息一声，闭上了眼睛，他突然想到，醉的人一直不是Axl，而是他自己。

（完）


End file.
